My Kinder Angel
by DiamondxDia
Summary: Natalie, a young girl who works as a servant for Cordelia, is given the responsibility of caring for Ayato whenever his own mother wasn't busy with him. As time progresses and Cordelia is nothing but bad treatment, Natalie becomes like the mother Ayato never had. ***[This story is dedicated to the REAL Natalie/Nat over on Tumblr: ]***
1. Chapter 1

Natalie sat stiffly in a thin, wooden chair that leaned against the white walls of the small sitting room. Two other servants accompanied her, and from the looks of it, they were just as anxious as she was. Cordelia had specifically requested for them to wait for her in there because apparently she needed a "huge favor" from each of them as soon she arrived back to the mansion... Natalie knew that Cordelia was due four days ago with what seemed to be triplets, and all the servants of the house had been informed that the last child had just been born yesterday.

However, that didn't explain the reason why Cordelia so desperately needed Natalie and the two others at her side, and her head wouldn't stop spinning with the worries that dominated her thoughts. Natalie only hoped that it was nothing too serious... Perhaps it was to prepare a bath or a meal for the children? Or maybe Cordelia just needed a comfortable place to rest?

As if fate was intentionally tying to ease her congested mind, one of the male dining servants soon opened the door of the sitting room. "Cordelia's arrived," he said to them, his voice coming out breathy and rushed-as if he had ran in reams of earnest to tell them.

Natalie quickly exchanged anxious glances with the other two servants-their faces showing expressions of unpleasant excitement-before all three of them followed the male servant to the room in which Cordelia was waiting.

Upon arriving, the three girls each lined up against the wall and carefully curtsied to Cordelia who was standing before them, the triplets soundlessly asleep on the crib behind her. Once risen, Natalie couldn't help but admire in amazement at how perfect Cordelia's body still was despite laboring three kids for three days in a row, but her attention was quickly drawn away from that when she saw the tension in her tired eyes, and all the worries that Natalie had been feeling seemed to double up on her.

Clutching the skirt of her thin dress, Natalie watched as Cordelia turned around and lifted one of the infants from the crib. Her heartbeat gradually quickened with each step Cordelia took as she approached her, unsure of what to expect.

"This is Ayato," she said with a smile on her lips though her voice was hallow, "He's the oldest of the three. I need you to take care of him."

Natalie's large, brown eyes widened as the infant was placed into her arms. He felt light and delicate against her chest, and her legs trembled slightly as she secured her hold on him. She tried to argue by saying that she wasn't sure she could look after someone else's child like this, but she found herself unable to pry any words out as she stared at his innocent face.

"Leave quickly now," Cordelia said with her eyes narrowing down coldly, becoming irritated that her servant was only standing there.

Natalie nodded her head once before quickly exiting the room and heading down the long hallway. This all seemed like too much... She didn't know how to nurse such a young child, and she was worried that she wouldn't do a good job at it, either... Yet as she kept pressing his small body closer to hers, she somehow wanted nothing more than to be the one watching over him...


	2. Chapter 2

"Nat! Nat!" the physically five year old vampire called out to his caretaker as he dragged her through the stony pathways of the mansion yard. His tiny hand gripped her index and middle finger tightly, desperate to take her to the gardens where he hoped she would play with him and his brothers.

"Ayato, slow down! Haha~, the last thing I want is for you to fall over before you have chance to run around," Natalie said with an almost child-like grin spread across her face.

Ayato obeyed by slowing down only slightly so that he wasn't pulling on her fingers so much, but his excitement was still shown from the way his wide eyes reflected the sunlight, making his green orbs look all the more beautiful as he continued running until he made it to his favorite garden.

"Nat, come on! Laito and Kanato are really going to like you a lot! I want them to see you!" he exclaimed as soon as he spotted his brothers already chasing eachother in the near distance.

Natalie's ankles brushed against every tall strand of grass that she ran past, following the child as he led her closer to his young siblings now that he had released her fingers. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she called to reassure him who seemed to worry she might turn away as he constantly glanced back in her direction.

Ayato reached up and held onto the end of Natalie's short skirt of the dress she wore as soon as they made it to the center of the garden. Kanato and Laito stopped a short distance in front of their brother once they noticed him standing before them, clutching the skirt the maid who stood next to him.

"Laito! Kanato! This is Nat!" he tugged slightly on her skirt and looked up at her with his bright eyes to indicate who he was talking about, "She's the one I keep telling you about!"

"H-Hello!" Natalie said through her nervous smile as she stood awkwardly before the boys, unsure of what to say to the children who she only ever glanced at a few times before. She was a little stunned, but also touched, that Ayato had actually talked about her so much to his brothers. She wouldn't have thought that he would think of her so highly, though it was probably natural for a child to mention the person who always stays be their side as a guardian.

"You're Nat...?" asked the child who she thought she recognized to be Kanato. "You must be really amazing than, from what Ayato's said."

Natalie hesitated to answer back as she was stiff from the shock she felt by what he admitted to. She didn't think that she was all that important to Ayato-she was but a servant, after all-but seeing the way he loosened his grip on her skirt while a look of obvious embarrassment crossed his face made her view herself differently through his eyes.

"Is that so?" she finally asked once she eased out of her surprise. "Well, Ayato has mentioned you two a lot as well; you seem like great brothers," she said, smiling gently at them as to give off a friendly impression.

"Fufu. He probably hasn't told you much, not like the way he always brings you up" the youngest child (Laito, she assumed?) spoke affectionately.

Natalie glanced down at Ayato only to see him narrow his eyes in Laito's direction and bite down on the inside of his cheek, and she knew from that that he was more embarrassed than she could be.

"Does he, really? Well, that's very nice of him, but it shouldn't be something to dwell over," she said carefully while gently placing her palm over Ayato's thin and fragile back. His body was stiff before she touched him, but he seemed to relax into her hand as she held him lightly.

Natalie soon after crouched down onto her knees to match the height of the triplets; the tall grass coarsely brushed against her legs while her skirt spread out around her on her way down.

"Nat," Ayato said as he gripped the sleeve of her dress, "You said you'd play with us, right? You promised?" he asked her quickly in desperation that she hadn't changed her mind since he was constantly anxious that she would reject at any moment.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she smiled at the three of them while noticing the tension and worriment disappear from his expression. "I _did_ promise, and-"

Natalie's speech was abruptly interrupted as a light and high-pitched voice shouted "Ayato!" harshly from the distance. Ayato's head immediately turned to face the owner of the voice, and he just as quickly let go of and stepped away from Natalie while doing so.

Natalie was next to turn and face none other than Cordelia standing before them on the stoned pathway that lined the garden they were standing in. Her heart beat picked up as she suddenly remembered that she probably shouldn't be there since she wasn't typically allowed to go out, and she quickly stood back up from where she was kneeling.

"Mother...?" Ayato asked hesitantly as he looked up into her piercing eyes that were almost identical to his own.

"Ayato, I can't believe you've been here this whole time!" she shouted, though sounding more worried than angry which she probably intended. "Come here; you still have a lot to get done."

Ayato looked back at Natalie, but she purposely didn't meet his gaze. She knew well enugh that looking at him would give him the idea that he still needed to be there, and it was better for both him and herself if he obeyed his mother.

"I-I'm coming...!" he called back to Cordelia once he realized once he realized that Natalie wasn't going to stop him from going over as she kept her eyes and her attention focused on Cordelia.

She and his brothers watched as Ayato made his way over to his mother, running across the grass before stopping in front of her and looking up at her face. In return, Cordelia turned her body away from the garden and pushed Ayato in front of her which seemed to serve as a sign that Natalie and the other two of her children could go about with what they were doing.

Natalie observed, for a brief moment, the way Ayato's expressions changed as Cordelia spoke to him things that weren't audible from where she was standing. A scolding, perhaps? Though for what, she didn't have an idea. He had behaved himself well for all she could remember, though maybe it wasn't her place to judge the way he acted...

Turning her head to face the other two twins, Natalie watched as they began chasing each other again as if nothing had happened, and she stood there stiffly, unsure of what to do. It was one thing to play with Ayato when he asked since she had almost raised him entirely, but it didn't feel right for her to only spend time with Laito and Kanato to whom she barely even knew. After all, she wasn't even allowed out unless instructed by someone else, and now that Ayato (who even though was younger than her, was still at a higher status) no longer stood by her in accompaniment, she had no meaning to stay in the garden.

Taking one last glance at Ayato and Cordelia, Natalie turned on her heels and began walking back down the stoned pathway that Ayato had dragged her through as she made her way towards the mansion entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry for the late update! I feel bad for having all of you wait so long! I have no plan of quitting on this story, and I really do want to continue it.**

 **(this is taking off from the previous chapter)**

Natalie stood over Ayato's bed as she rearranged his wrinkled sheets from when he slept the night before - just another daily chore of hers to complete. Typically, she would fix up his bed as soon as he was out of his room, but he had wanted her at his side that morning and later pulled her outdoors to meet his brothers, so she had no time to get much done until Cordelia came and pulled Ayato aside.

Sighing, Natalie tugged down on the skirt of her dress while backing away from the work she had completed, blinking softly as her mind drifted from its focus. She had no choice but to admit to herself: she hated every time Cordelia drove Ayato away from the things he enjoyed doing. It probably wasn't her job to judge the things Cordelia did because, honestly, she really didn't know or understand her all that well. But having watched Ayato grow up for the entirety of his short life, Natalie didn't believe that Cordelia influenced him in a good way, though this assumption was driven mainly from his change in behavior each time Cordelia spoke to him. It was almost as if he was more stiff and more cautious than usual - as if his mother had such a powerful influence on him each time she came to sight... And it tore apart Natalie to see him like that.

She turned herself around so that her eyes were averted from the child's bed. _It'll do me no good to worry_ , she let the thought ease into her mind, for she was aware that brooding over a problem she couldn't fix would only bring forth unnecessary trouble. _It's my job to simply care for him when needed, not get attached!_

Natalie had been telling herself those exact words ever since the day Ayato was first placed into her arms. It was an easy phrase to remember, but no words could describe how hard it was to obey or even recognize their meaning. Especially considering that "caring for him when needed" was, truthfully, all the days that he's so far lived. It was sad to admit, but there was no one else for him. A castle consisting of a mother that paid a bit too little attention and filled with endless adults more than capable of raising a child, yet Natalie was the only one with a heart filled with compassion and stitched together with laces of love. The only one capable of care, and the only one bound to the young vampire.

 _Tap-tap-tap_

The sound of dull fingernails striking upon wood sounded throughout the room, and Natalie quickly shifted herself to the side to stare wide-eyed at the door she had left open by just a crack. She saw small fingers curl around the edge of the door and begin to push it slightly more ajar while locks of bright red hair came to view. Her heart melted as Ayato stepped into the room with his face cast downwards, and she immediately felt silly for being so startled by such a small noise. He was only able to glance into her eyes for a moment - with his frowning expression and sad, mournful eyes - before quickly bringing them down, as though ashamed to look at her.

"Ayato, is something the matter?"

"Mm..." he bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows as if fiercely considering whether to speak or not, thought finally, he let out in a meek voice, "No, I just... I need to study."

The maid kept silent as she watched the boy's face only further become grim as he loosely hugged himself with his small arms - an unsuccessful effort to give himself some sense of security. Natalie's own expression fell upon seeing the child's demeanor, but she couldn't quickly come up with the right words to say to cheer him up, nor could she release him from his orders to study. Instead, she simply took a few steps towards the bookshelf that was placed in the corner of the room and reached up to grasp one of the textbooks he was currently going over.

With the book firmly in her hands, the young maid perused over the thick title page. It was a book that gave detailed lessons on how to be the most proper page (which was the first stage in knighthood). A soft smile formed on the girl's lips and her eyes glistened while staring down at he textbook, an idea coming to her mind.

Natalie lifted her head up and turned herself towards the boy that still stood glumly at the doorway. A grin on her face, she spoke, "Ayato, why don't I help you out and study this with you? It should be easier to learn with a partner."

Ayato looked up from the ground and stared into his maid's eyes, trying to figure out for himself if she was truly genuine with her offer. And as Natalie stood in place with her un-faltering smile, she watched as the boy slowly came to the realization that she was unlike anyone else in the castle - she was _kind_.

Never before had she seen a child's face glow so much with the reassurance and rekindled joy he now felt - it was enough to make him seem as though he could easily cry at any moment.

"Yes!" Ayato nearly shouted before quickly remembering his indoor manners. "Yes, I'd like you to help me!"

Natalie's own smile grew brighter as she made her way over towards the doorway. One arm cradling the textbook firmly, and the other stretched out towards the small vampire.

"Thank you, Nat," the child's voice sounded softly as he took hold of his caretaker's hand that was held out to him. And with their fingers entwined, they headed off to the castle's library.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie and Ayato sat close to each other on the brown, circular table of the mansion's library. They were reading aloud the rules that pages had to obey; her starting off, and him completing her sentences.

"You must always rush to..."

"...Your master and serve him quickly and pleasantly!"

Her smile was his greatest reward.

Their voices rang out in loud cheer, echoing from the tall library walls as the child and his caretaker chatted on about the rules of aspiring young knights. Young knights that he would never be.

Hours had passed before Natalie took a peek at the pages of the book to see that there were hundreds that they still needed to go over... Ridiculous. Who could expect a child to know so much about something that took as little as respect and obedience? What made it worse was that Natalie knew that once they were done, they would only move on to ththe next big rule book about squires. Pointless lessons for the son of a king. Ayato would never be a page, never be a squire, and never be a knight yet he still had to learn about all three steps of knighthood.

Well... Natalie supposed that sword fighting may hold some purpose as he grew older, but the rest didn't seem to make much sense.

"Nat, I don't want to do this anymore..." Ayato spoke with tiredness as they neared the end of the current lesson.

Natalie looked toward the old clock that stood tall against the center of the library's wall. It was already well into the evening; she had hardly noticed how much time went by. The poor child must've felt so worn out from hours of reading and memorization-he was so young, after all. It made her heart ache for him since there was still so much he had to get done... She didn't quite understand how Cordelia could expect so much out of him, but she was sure that it was for a good reason.

Still... Natalie's pity was stronger than her mistress' words.

"Here," she spoke as she carefully closed the heavy book, "Why don't you to have your free time for the rest of the day, and then we can finish off the lesson before you go to bed?"

Ayato beamed at her offer. That gentle voice and those kind words that came from her mouth were enough to fill him with warmth. "Okay! Thank you, Nat!"

The young maid smiled down at him as she stood up from her chair. She reached her hand out to the boy, and he took it at once. Carefully, the two of them made their way back to Ayato's room where they would return the useless rule book.

Ayato watched his maid and caretaker position the heavy book on one of the upper shelves of his room, exactly as it had been before. He sat stiffly on his bedroom floor, upset that it was too late for him to play outside with his brothers.

Natalie was quick to notice Ayato's displeasure as soon as she turned around to face him. "What's wrong, Ayato?" she asked gently, "You're wearing such a sad expression, did you know that? It isn't good for young men to be sad. It makes the flowers wilt and the trees lose their leaves. See-even the wind howled and floor creaks when you're sad. The world is only happy when you're happy. So, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ayato giggled at the thought of flowers wilting if he frowned at them. "I don't want to make the trees lose their leaves! I hope they never see me when I'm sad!" he leaned forward in excitement, "I'm just upset that I never got to play with Laito and Kanato today. You met them, didn't you? Don't you like them? I never got to play with them-you could've played with us, too! But now they're not outside anymore and maybe doing other things. We never got to play with them today, but I really wanted to."

Natalie looked sadly at Ayato as he huffed out the last of his dismay. "I would've wanted you to play with them too... It isn't really fair, is it? Well, think of it this way: instead of playing, you were Abel to study and get _so much_ done! We both were! We were able to learn new things that will make playing even more fun. You can teach Laito and Kanato about the duty of being a knight! Isn't that something to be happy and proud about?"

Ayato sighed, the sadness still lingering in his expression. "Yeah... I guess."

Natalie walks toward his bed and grabbed hold of the soft stuffed bunny that sat at the center. "Oh, Ayato...!" she cooed softly, "I think there's someone here with me that _really_ hates to see you upset..." She spoke gently as she made her way toward the boy and knelt down beside him.

"Huh...? Who!?" he inquired as a fearful look passed his face.

"Prince Carrot!" Natalie exclaimed with a wide grin on her face, revealing the bunny from behind her back to the boy that loved it so.

Ayato squeeled out of excitement and reached out to take his beloved rabbit from Natalie's hands. He hugged it tightly at his chest and looked up at his caregiver with bright, beaming eyes.

"You know, Prince Carrot was telling me earlier today that he's so proud of all the studying you're doing! He thinks you're so smart! But do you know what else he told me? He told me that he hates seeing you sad. When you're sad, he's sad. Did you know that?"

Ayato laughs and hugged Prince tighter than before. "Did h really say all that?"

"Yes, he really did!" Natalie smiled brightly, happy that she could make him laugh. "Ayato, you know, the day is not over yet. Why don't we go look for your brothers and see if they're willing to play?"


End file.
